An impact to a composite laminate can cause cracks to initiate and propagate in or between fiber beds of the laminate. The cracks may be characterized as mode I cracks, mode II cracks, and mode III cracks.
Interlayers between fiber beds may be used to impede the propagation of mode I, mode II and mode III cracks. For instance, the interlayers may include thermoplastic spheres or resin with a high thermoplastic content.